Various Drabbles and One shots
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: This will be collection non related drabbles and one shots. Various characters and genres.
1. Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for Trick Or Treat: Prompt: Spring.

If anyone had ever asked her she would have said Spring was her favorite time year. It was the time when most things began to come alive, from lambs to flowers.

Spring was everything that her life was not. It wasn't full of death and despair, destruction and hatred.

No Spring was exactly the opposite of everything Narcissa Malfoy's life consisted of.

She ached for her life to be forever Spring, but it wasn't. 


	2. Clumsy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Written for Trick Or Treat challenge: Prompt: Clumsy.

It wasn't that she didn't try to avoid falling over things or knocking them over because she did. It was that she was just naturally clumsy, which was odd to her because neither of her parents were clumsy.

Her dad said she inherited this from his uncle, her great uncle, that he would literally trip over absolutely nothing.

This made six year old Nymphadora Tonks angry, because her dad should be clumsy too and he wasn't. It was his uncle, his blood so it wasn't fair that he didn't trip over things.


	3. LuciusBellatrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for the Speed Drabble

Word Prompts: ice' 'computer' 'drop' 'fire' 'couch' 'lily' 'snake' 'cane'

Pairing Bellatrix/Lucius

She acted as cold as ice towards him, but her eyes burnt brighter than any fire when their eyes met. When they were paired together for Death Eaters missions she spend the whole time teasing him about everything from the cane he carried to his hair.

Once when they were torturing a Muggleborn family and he had sat the couch smirking at her, she set it alight with him sitting on it.

He threw a computer at her in return, not that he known what it was when he threw it. But the Muggle child whined the words "My computer" as it missed her and hit the wall.

For her birthday he sent a singular lily and snake pendant. She sent him a bottle of Fire Whiskey for his with a note attached saying "You're an idiot".

Which was true he was, he had a beautiful wife and adorable son but he wanted her. His wife's sister who was married to one of his best friends and was sadistic, and slightly crazy.

Yes Lucius Malfoy would freely admit that he was an idiot for wanting Bellatrix Lestrange, but he couldn't stop wanting her.

He spat insults every opportunity he got and she did the same. Like a duel with words, both fighting to win the battle.

But she knew he didn't mean it by the look in his eyes, no one else saw it through. To the outside world he hated her and she hated with the same equal passion.

But she didn't hate, she wanted to more than she had ever wanted anything else in her entire life.

Her sister's husband was someone she shouldn't want and shouldn't want more than her own husband.

Yet she couldn't help wanting him, couldn't help the bursts of anger she aimed at him, for making her want him.

Nor when she was sad could she help clutching onto the snake pendant like a small child clutched a teddy bear.

She called him an idiot, but she was one too even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud.

Because she was Bellatrix Lestrange and she admitted to her weaknesses, nor would she admit ever to wanting Lucius Malfoy to anyone.

She rarely admitted it herself because she couldn't bare wanting something, someone so bad and never getting it. 


	4. The boy with dirty blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

They said his blood was dirty, they called his mother a Muggle loving whore. They spat at him, tripped him over and acted like it was an accident.

The Professors did nothing to stop them so he did the only thing he could, he made them afraid of him.

But it wasn't enough, they had to pay for what they did. Only he needed them to rise to power so he waited patiently until he was at the top then when their children and their grandchildren took his mark, he broke them.

He humiliated them,drove them to insanity, hurt them and all the while he did it their blood worshipped him.

The boy with dirty blood ruled the pure and he destroyed them.


	5. There was a time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

There was a time when Bellatrix Lestrange was able to sit by the fire. A time when she could stand out in the snow, a time when her laugh was not insane.

A time when her scowl was not as bitter as the bitterest lemon. There was a time when she didn't dress in dark colors, when she wore yellow, red and pink.

But that time was before Azkaban, before the Dark Lord and before the world became full of darkness.

Yes, there was a time when Bellatrix was different and no one knew that better than Sirius.

Which is why he never truly believed she'd kill him until the moment she did. 


	6. They had won

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

They had won, but that wasn't any comfort to her. Good people had died, bad people had died. There were orphaned children, siblings lost and parents who'd be burying their children.

They had won, but as the broken bodies of her friends and enemies lay on the floor it didn't feel like a victory. As the cries and screams of grief echoed the room, those who lived stood tired with dead eyes, she didn't feel like they'd won.


	7. Artists

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Written for September Event**

**Prompt Getting into trouble at Hogwarts &amp; Purple. **

Fred and George looked at their purple paint covered hands then at the purple hand prints on the walls and lastly at an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Not that its much of defence but it would have been red and gold it just we could only find purple paint," Fred said, with a grin.

"Mister Weasley I don't care what colour you were going to use this is the third time this week I've caught you two doing this," Professor McGonagall told them sternly.

"But Minnie," George whined. "We are artists and we just expressing ourselves".

"Five points from Gryffindor and you both will will be scrubbing these walls this evening, " Professor McGonagall said, and the twins pouted.

No one ever liked their art.


	8. Bond of Blood

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for Hopscotch Prompts "That's bonkers!" quality, bonded, star, gate.**

She opened the gate and it made a loud groan creaky sound that sounded much louder in the quietness of night. She walked up the path and tried not to look at what the state of the front garden it was a shame to see it in such poor quality.

She nibbles on her lip when she reaches the front door because she's trying to summon up the courage to knock on the door. Once she wouldn't have hesitated, but then she had believed they were bonded by the strongest thing on Earth, blood.

But anger, betrayal, war and death had broken that belief and bond.

No one now would believe that they had been close once, sisters and best friends.

That she would sigh wistfully and talk about how she'd never be good enough for Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda world always reply "That's bonkers!." or that they would spend hours laughing together.

She doesn't summon up the courage to knock because too much has changed the bond of blood is shattered and gone.


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for September Event. **

**Prompt: (plot) Being on the Hogwarts Express.**

**He is nervous and never wants this train ride to end because when it does, he is one step closer to Hogwarts and to his doom. Okay, maybe he's being a bit dramatic he won't exactly be doomed, but as the train moves he feels that way.**

**He has this terrible feeling that he'll be sorted into Slytherin the one house Weasley are not supposed to be sorted. Percy, he's ambitious, more than he is brave and if does get sorted into Slytherin, he knows he'll family will never forgive him.**


	10. Enemy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for September Event**

**Prompt:(plot) Making an enemy.**

**Maybe it's because she's a Muggleborn or because she's smart whatever the reason is Hermione knows that he hates her. That's she's his enemy more than Harry and Ron are.**

**She had tried to be friendly with Draco Malfoy when they were on board the Hogwart Express on their way to Hogwarts their first year, but the moment she mentioned her parents were Muggles the look of disgust on his face was plain for everyone to see.**

**The moment those words were spoken she had become his enemy.**


	11. Master Piece

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for September Event**

**Prompt(plot) Interaction with a teacher.**

**"Hello Professor Snape," the Weasley twins greeted in sync both with an identical expression of damn we've been caught. Both had paint brushes in their hands and painted on the wall was a unicorn being half eaten by dragon.**

**"Fifteen points from Gryffindor each, a week of detention and you can both scrub this off the wall now!," Professor Snape ordered, glaring at the red-headed trouble makers.**

**"But Professor Snape this our master piece one day it'll be worth a fortune, " Fred said, mainly because he didn't feel like scrubbing it off the wall. **

**"I don't care if Merlin himself painted it clean it off or I'm writing to your mother," Professor Snape said with a smirk.**

**"That's low even for a Slytherin," George muttered, knowing that him and Fred were going to have to spend ages cleaning. **


	12. Hated

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for September Event and the Prompt (location) Dungeons.**

**He stalks the Dungeons under pretence of looking for trouble makers, but the truth he wants to look around and say goodbye because the day is coming soon.**

**The day where in the world he will be a murder and a traitor, but right now he's just unfair Professor Snape that they dislike a lot soon they will hate him really hate him.**

**But he can cope with that, not that he has any choice he has to do what he has to do.**


	13. Alone

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry. **

**Written for September Event Prompt (location) Classroom.**

**He sits in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and he burns with an anger that he doesn't know whether belongs to him or Voldemort. **

**He knows that his hatred for Umbridge is his own, but is the urge to perform the killing curse his or Voldemort's. **

**He can't tell anyone that he isn't sure whose emotions are whose anymore. **

**He surrounded by people, but he feels utterly alone and afraid of some of the feelings he has.**

**The question burns in his mind is he just the same as Voldemort? .**


	14. Midnight

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for September Event &amp; Halloween Trick or Treat.**

**Prompt Astronomy Tower &amp; Midnight. **

**It was midnight and the sad faced child sat in the alone in the Astronomy Tower. **

**She hated Hogwarts it was all her mother cared about it was all any of the founders cared about. **

**She swore that when she was old enough she would run far away from Hogwarts and mother. **

**Only to return in death not her body but her soul to haunt this place for ever.**

**This place that her mother loved more than her.**


	15. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for September Event &amp; Halloween Trick or Treat. **

**Prompt Children &amp; "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"**

**None of the children at Hogwarts were particularly happy about returning to school after holidays well that isn't exactly true a few Ravenclaws and Hermione Granger were happy about it, but everyone else wasn't. **

**The two least happiest were the Weasley twins. **

**"Back to school already? Where did summer go?" Fred sighed, loudly.**

**"I swear the Professors speeded up time just to annoy us" George said, Fred nodded his head in agreement. **

**"It was probably Snape he hates us enough to do it," Fred theorized.**


	16. Purple Whispers

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Prompts: Single Word Prompts: Descriptors **

**Asked**

**Replied**

**Crack Dialogue Prompts**

**. "I regret nothing"/ " Not even the time you vomited on Snape's shoes"/ " Maybe I regret that but nothing else"**

An extremely angry Professor McGonagall glared at the Weasley twins who were trying their best not to smile. A task that would be easier if their head of house didn't look so ridiculous with bright green hair and long purple cat whiskers.

"Whatever it is that you two have done to make me look like this you will reserve it immediately!." Professor McGonagall ordered.

"What makes you think we had anything to do with this?." Fred asked innocently.

"Because only you two are stupid enough to do this to me, that's how I know." Professor McGonagall replied sternly.

"I regret nothing." George declared, giving up any pretence of innocence.

"Not even the time you vomited on Snape's shoes?." Fred inquired, with a grin, remembering the look on Snape's face when his twin emptied his stomach contents all over his shoes.

"Maybe I regret that, but nothing else" George said, shuddering never again would he make a bet to try and eat his body weight in chocolate.

"Mister Weasleys, when you have with your little conversation, maybe one you can tell how to reverse this look before I write to your mother." Professor McGonagall threatened, because the only person who had any real control over the twins was Molly Weasley.

"Well the bad news there is no way to reverse it, but the good news the whole thing reverses naturally on its own eventually. " Fred explained, hoping that she didn't ask how long the process would take.

"When will that be?."

Damn both twins thought and had a silent conversation on who should tell her.

"Well roughly about a month give and take a day or two." George answered, trying to keep his voice positive and upbeat.

Both twins gulped when they saw Professor McGonagall's left eye starting to twitch.

"Maybe, we should leave and let you digest this information an return say in about two months?." Fred asked, hoping and yet knowing that the answer was no.

"You are both lucky that it is against the rules to hex students."

"If it makes you feel better we could prank the rest of the Professors." George suggested.

"No, it wouldn't," Professor McGonagall said, her glare increasing intensity. "You will both have detention until I am back looking like my normal self amd fifteen points each from Gryffindor."

"Minnie, I think you are being a bit harsh." Fred told her amd George nodded in agreement.

"Leave my office now before I give into the temptation to turn you into frogs and I will be informing your mother of this."

Fred and George left her office because they knew when they had pushed someone to far.

**Dear Molly, **

**Once again I have been on the receiving end of one of the twins pranks. Please have a word with them will you?.**

**They just ignore everything I say and it is not because they are stupid because they are very intelligent, but because they enjoy causing mayhem. **

**Now if there is anything you can do to rein them I'd appreciate it greatly, but please no howlers everyone's ears are still recovering from the last one. **

**Sincerely M. McGonagall**

**P.S also if you could get them to reveal where they hid several items they have stolen from various classrooms myself and every other Professor would be grateful. **

**P.P.S Have a word with them about them taking things that don't belong to them.**


	17. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for Crystals, Gemstones &amp; Astrology: Malachite Gemstone Easy.**

* * *

**Nightmare****  
**

When she sleeps, she haunted by a terrible nightmare. Her family cold and lifeless sometimes at the Borrow, in a street that she doesn't know by name but recognizes.

The place isn't always the same, but her fall to her knees an her howling in grief at the loss of those she loves and the pain of being alive.

The images are so real, the way she feels in her nightmares feel so real then that when she wakes she isn't sure that she's really awake.

It takes her an hour of checking that everyone is still alive and a strong cup of coffee to convince herself that she really is awake.

Still the images of their dead bodies linger in her mind all day, no matter how hard she tries to block it out.

She dreams, her greatest fear and spends her day hoping that her nightmare never becomes a reality.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Written for History of Magic assignment 7.**

**AN: Forgive all the writing mistakes this has been written in a haste because I forgot that I had signed up for this assignment. **

She runs her fingers through his hair to calm him, but it doesn't work. In two days time it will be the full moon and he can feel the beast within him wanting to burst free.

He thinks that Lily can sense it as well, but she's far too kind to leave him alone.

She's the only one outside Dumbledore, McGonagall and Poppy who knows about his condition. His friends still haven't figured out what he is yet something for which he is grateful for.

They grew up the wizarding world and taught to fear and ultimately hate what he is, but Lily unburden by not being brought up in the wizarding world can accept what he is.

She even thinks that everyone should accept what he is even though he doesn't himself.

He likes Lily not the way James likes her or at least he doesn't think he does. Sometimes when he thinks that it would safer for everyone for him to leave Hogwarts she tells him that Hogwarts is safe with him there.

James is jealous about how close him and Lily are, but Remus dare not tell him the truth about why.

He can see it in James eyes when Lily smiles at him, but glares at James.

The monster in him wants to make Lily like him so that it isn't alone. That's Remus has to be locked away when the moon is full because he'll either make them like him or worse kill them.

Still the monster in him that is just waiting to break free doesn't care if he infects others it welcomes it nor does it care if it kills.

Sometimes like now while he lays there with Lily trying to soothe him he wishes it was anyone, but him infected.

Good or bad person it doesn't matter to him just anybody other than him.

A few days after the full moons are over he'll feel extremely guilty about wishing it, but right now he doesn't care.

He thinks sometimes that if someone as powerful as Dumbledore was a werewolf then maybe the wizarding world be more accepting of people like him.

It is people like Fenrir Greyback that make them so afraid. Lily isn't afraid him and he likes that.

He likes that she isn't, but thinks that she should be.

Once he dreamt about her standing in the moonlight covered her own blood and tears streaming down her face.

He is certain that the person responsible for the blood and tears is.

He hopes that it forever remains only a dream and never a reality, but he knows he can never be sure about it.

Not unless someone comes with a cure or at the very least something that gives his human self the power to control his werewolf self.

Until either those things he is very dangerous, but sweet Lily doesn't see that at all.

She only sees Remus whose quiet and loves books as much as her. She only sees the boy who likes chocolate and loves tea.

She doesn't see the out of control him, the one that wouldn't care if he killed her.

The one that howls and yearns to run with a pack.


End file.
